


When Your Eyes Meet Mine

by anxiousravenclaw



Series: It Touches Everyone Differently [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Because of the Mind Control, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Clint Barton Feels, Gen, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousravenclaw/pseuds/anxiousravenclaw
Summary: Loki can't bring himself to regret what had occurred, he simply mourns what has been lost.





	When Your Eyes Meet Mine

Loki hadn't meant for any of this to have happened. He had just wanted to feel another's touch that wouldn't lead to more pain. And Barton, his Hawk, had been more then willing. Loki knew that he shouldn't have allowed it to happen. No matter what his Hawk said, no matter how he had insisted his choice was his own, Loki knew that to be false. Knew that the choice he spoke of was not genuine as he was under the Mind Stone's influence. The very stone that gave Loki's scepter it's power. This was not a choice that Clint Barton would have made freely.

And yet... Loki couldn't help but wonder.

When he had pressed the tip of the scepter against his chest Loki had only meant for Barton to fall under his control along with Selvig and the other SHIELD agents. He had only expected obedience. Not this _care _that Barton, that his Hawk, kept showing him. Perhaps that was all his Hawk. Perhaps he still held some agency over his own mind. Enough for his consent to matter. That his Hawks care for him was not placed there by Loki himself.

"I want to give this to you." His Hawk whispered against the spot underneath his ear, his hands moving up and down his sides before settling against his waist. Loki had shivered, his hands were resting on Barton's shoulders and he had originally intended to push him away. To remind him that he had a job to do. That Loki could not afford to fail and, therefore, neither could he.

But this was the first touch that had sent pleasure across his skin rather than pain. The first touch that made him feel wanted in more ways than he had ever been. The first touch that silenced the fear inside of Loki.

Barton was not in his right mind. Barton had a woman somewhere on this realm that he loved and who loved him. Barton did not want Loki. But his Hawk did and Loki wanted it. Wanted to feel good and cares for. Even if it was false Loki wanted it.

He didn't hesitate in ridding his Hawk of his clothing. Allowed his own clothing to fall off of his body. He allowed his Hawk to take the lead, to take control over him. And as he moaned loudly with his legs wrapped around his Hawk's waist, their skin pressed closely together, and his Hawk moving deep inside of him, Loki allowed himself to enjoy it. To get lost in the pleasure his Hawk was offering him. He let himself become lost in this pleasure, in the sweetness his Hawk treated him with. And when their lips crashed together Loki let himself believe for a moment that this could be real.

* * *

It didn't last of course.

Eventually Loki's plans to claim this realm as his had failed as he was defeated by his not-brother, the band of humans that called themselves the Avengers... and his Hawk. 

Clint Barton had been freed from the influence of the Mind Stone by, none other, then the woman he had a great fondness for and who believed owed him a great debt. Loki knew of her, of course. His Hawk had told him everything about her, himself, and the others that he knew of.

His Hawk, who was now looking at him with such murderous rage that Loki could not believe they were the same eyes that once looked so lovingly at him just last night and Loki wondered if he remembered those other nights.

He must have. Loki didn't wish him to forget them. Even if now he simply remembered those nights as a violation. Loki knew it would be warranted if he did. Knew he should not have given in. Knew that no matter how much his Hawk had insisted he wanted this that Clint Barton would not. And now his Hawk was lost to him and Barton had helped take Loki down and most likely wanted him dead.

Loki felt no regret. Those nights spent huddled in his Hawk's arms, exploring his Hawk's body with his mouth and tongue, and their bodies becoming one were the sweetest nights Loki had experienced for the longest time.

He hadn't meant to, but he had fallen for the man that was his Hawk.

And now, as his not-brother pulled him up and set chains around his wrists, as the green beast stood menacing over him, as the captain left to help where he could, as Stark made snide comments and men in suits took claim over his scepter, Loki looked toward Barton and Romanoff. He wondered if he should tell Barton. If it would mean anything to him if he did or if he would simply shout and recoil in disgust.

As Thor slapped the muzzle over Loki's mouth Loki thought back to the night before they were to go to Stuttgart. Another night spent in the company of his Hawk and how, as they were dozing off afterwards, Loki had felt it. His entire body had tensed up and his Hawk, half asleep, had run his hand soothingly over Loki's back until he had relaxed slightly. And Loki had waited until he had fallen asleep to slip out from under the covers and under his Hawk's arm and wandered into the bathroom. He had checked to make sure he had not imagined it and nearly collapsed when he did. When he had felt it.

The first stirrings of a life growing inside him.


End file.
